The present invention relates to a tubular food casing based on cellulose, which on its inner surface is provided with a coating which improves the peelability of the casing from its contents, and to the use of said food casing.
Casings of the above generic type are known, for example, from EP-A-109,611, in which casings whose inner surfaces are provided with a coating comprising a mixture of a water-soluble cellulose ether, a wax and an oil are described. The inner coating of a casing of the same generic type, which is known from DE-A-34 47 026, comprises, in addition to a chromium/fatty acid complex compound and a dialkylpolysiloxane, also cellulose ether and wax. However, all known preparations used for improving the peelability are of relatively complicated composition and are not yet fully satisfactory, in particular, when being stuffed with relatively problematic goods.
A coating composition for cellulose casings, which contains lecithin and a cellulose ether, is known from ES-B-549,161.